


As You Wish

by Ditalia



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: As you wish, Cablanca Week 2020, Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditalia/pseuds/Ditalia
Summary: Marta has never seen The Princess Bride and doesn't understand why Benoit telling her "As you wish" is so significant. Alice and Trooper Wagner decide to enlighten her.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this is a day late, but I just found out about Cablanca week and I really wanted to try and contribute. I had this idea floating around in my head and I wanted to get it out there. To be honest I haven't been very motivated so I apologize since this isn't my best writing, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

The first time he said it, Marta had thought nothing of it, she just chalked it up to his genteel manners and left it at that. She remembered looking into the depths of his blue eyes when she asked him if he would walk with her into the courthouse, months after Ransom had been arrested. They faced the cameras and press together as well as the pack of vultures known as the Thrombey family and he had returned to her side as she walked past Ransom. 

After that it had turned into a regular occurrence. She would ask a favor of him and he would always respond with the same three words. Always the same quirk of his lips and twinkle in his impossibly blue eyes. His response had never given her pause and she had always accepted it as friendly mannerisms. Yet every time she found herself trying to tamp down a sudden pang in her chest. The unexpected and unknown feeling taking her by surprise every time. By now she had grown used to it, the little jump in her heartbeat at his words. 

The next time she felt it, she had been in the waiting room of the police department speaking with Lt. Elliott and Trooper Wagner. After everything she had been through and with the trial finally settled, Marta only thought it fair to repay the officers who helped her. Benoit accompanied her as she went to drop the check off at the station.

“I know it’s been a while since the case, but I figured it best to wait to repay you until after the case was settled. I didn’t want it to look like I was bribing the police department.” She explained with a flush to her cheeks. 

Lt. Elliott chuckled quietly with a hint of disbelief as he looked at the sizable donation she had made out to the department. Trooper Wagner stood behind him with a look of hardly suppressed glee on his face. Marta’s phone buzzed as they were saying their goodbyes and she took a quick glance at the screen, seeing it was from her sister. It was a reminder to get groceries from the store. She looked at the time, realizing she should be headed home soon. Marta looked up at her friend turning her attention away from the two officers. 

“Benoit, is it ok if we stop at the store quickly? I need to pick up a few things.” 

He smiled and with a slight nod of his head said, “As you wish, Marta.” His eyes crinkled at the edges in familiar happiness. 

Marta’s heart leapt in her chest but it was cut short by Trooper Wagner leaping into action. He sidestepped Lt. Elliott to stand by Marta’s side and called over to Benoit.

“Do you mind if I speak to Marta for a second, it’ll just take a moment.” 

“Not at all,” He replied before turning his attention back to Marta, “I’ll go warm up the car.” And so Benoit left leaving her and Trooper Wagner standing in the hallway. The lieutenant having said goodbye and left. 

“I’ve got an idea for tonight’s movie, Alice said she didn’t mind if I brought something over.” Her sister Alice and the officer had surprisingly hit it off really well when they first met, bonding over their love of whodunnits and murder mysteries. They had been dating for the past couple months and it was their ritual movie nights that Marta had come to look forward to the most. 

“You ever seen The Princess Bride?” He asked, a strange look flashing across his eyes. 

“No, is it good?” 

He smiled, “It’s a classic, you’ll love it!” 

***

Alice watched from the window as Marta and Benoit smiled and laughed while grabbing the groceries from the car. 

“They’re coming up the steps now, I’ll see you later!” She hung up the phone on her boyfriend smoothing out her features before grabbing the door for her sister. Marta came inside holding a few bags of groceries with Benoit following behind with the rest. Alice Cabrera greeted the detective and followed them to the kitchen where they began to unpack the food. 

“Where’s mama?” Marta called as Alice disappeared into the pantry. 

“She went to visit a friend, so we have the house for the night.” Her sister said, poking her head out of the doorway. 

“Hey, why don’t you invite Blanc over for movie night!” She called, her lips twisting into a ghost of a smile. Marta immediately looked up from the cabinet she had been putting food in to look over at her sister then Benoit. He looked at her with a questioning gaze and she blushed slightly. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner? Noah will be over as well and we usually watch a movie afterwards.” She fiddled with the empty grocery bag in her hand as a nervous feeling crept up her throat. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose-“

“Relax, Benoit, it’s hardly an imposition if you’re already here.” Alice cut him off, folding her arms and leaning her hip against the door frame, one eyebrow quirked in expectation. 

Benoit’s lips curved in an amused smile as he looked at the outspoken sister before accepting their invitation. Marta smiled slightly as she turned to put the groceries away, completely unaware of her sister’s scheme. 

***

The doorbell rung just as they were finishing cooking dinner. Alice went to answer it leaving Marta and Benoit to set the plates up. It was a few minutes before they both returned, suspicious smiles pasted on their faces. 

“It smells wonderful!” Trooper Wagner spoke as he sat down next to Alice. Marta smiled and thanked him as she brought the food out. They all sat down to eat and share stories, laughing and sometimes blushing in embarrassment as Marta and Alice took turns telling equally humiliating stories from their childhood. After they had finished and Alice and Noah taken the plates to the dishwasher, they all retired to the living room, settling down on the couches and chairs. Alice and Trooper Wagner took the love seat, their usual spot, which left Marta and Benoit on the couch both sitting a respectable distance away from each other. 

Noah backed away from the t.v. as he finished setting up the movie, the slightly grainy screen buzzing to life as the opening credits began to roll. Marta curled her knees to her chest getting comfortable as the movie began, blue words floating to the screen. Alice dimmed the lights in the room, just as the title came on screen. 

The Princess Bride

Benoit paled slightly, his eyes shifting between his three other companions. His eyes met Trooper Wagner’s and he knew that this choice of movie hadn’t been on accident. The detective sat stiffly as the first few minutes of the movie began, part of his mind playing out how this scenario would go as the opening began to move towards the scene he began to dread. His eyes dared to shift over to Marta as she sat completely enraptured by the beginning. As the movie began to shift into the story telling, Alice abruptly stood up.

“I just remembered, we need ice cream!” 

“But we’re just getting to th-“ 

She grabbed Noah by the shoulder dragging him out of the room and into the kitchen while shushing him quietly. Marta watched her sister with a glimmer of a question in her eyes. 

“I didn’t think we had any ice cream.” She shook her head slightly as her attention returned to the movie watching as it shifted into a green country side with a girl riding across on horseback. 

She gazed with a soft smile as it told the story of Buttercup and the farm boy until those same three words came out of his lips. 

As you wish…

Marta slowly raised her head from its perch on her knees as the story progressed, her eyes never straying from the screen. Benoit sat on the other end of the couch wanting to get up and leave, but knowing it was too late. He watched helplessly as the words he now hated played out before him. 

“That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying ‘as you wish’ what he meant was, ‘I love you.’” 

Marta’s breath hitched, catching in the dryness of her throat. As the scene continued to play Benoit looked over to Marta taking in the shocked look on her face. 

He shook his head, “I’m sorry, Marta.” 

He stood to leave grabbing his coat walking towards the front door. The poor girl sat still for a moment before pulling herself out of the shock. He loves me, she thought, then, and he’s leaving. Marta bolted out of her seat to follow the detective out onto the porch. The night air was chilly and she called to him as he made his way down the steps. 

“Benoit, wait!” 

He paused and turned slowly towards the girl standing at the top of the steps. She hugged the sides of herself, pulling the cardigan tighter around her body. 

“Is it true?” She shifted slightly on the balls of her feet, anxiously waiting for his answer. He walked slowly up the steps, his blue eyes never wavering from her’s and suddenly he was standing before her. 

“Marta,” he pursed his lips slightly as he stared into her green, pleading eyes, “I’m sorry you had to find out this-“ 

“Is it true?” She asked again her brows furrowed in hope. 

“Yes.” Her heart fluttered in her chest at the simple word. He loved her, and with a startling flip of her heart for a second time she realized she loved him. 

“Kiss me.” She whispered, earnest eyes daring him. 

Benoit took a moment to search her face, his lips curling slightly as he whispered back, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also trying to work on an idea I had for todays prompt as well. Whether I'm able to post it on time we'll see. Also got a tumblr and let it be known I have no fucking clue what I'm doing on there 😅


End file.
